


Sal's Guests

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day Off, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Team Voltron taking a break at Vrepit Sal's.





	Sal's Guests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



Sal was happy to receive and serve them without enslaving Hunk again, on the premise that they were protecting him from the Empire for some legal violation. 

Though Allura wished to pay for his generous offerings, as the entries piled on the table, he would accept none save for their compliments, proud as he was of all he had learned from Hunk. 

“This is delicious, thank you,” Shiro said, ever polite. 

“What did I say?” Coran said brightly when Sal left. “We have nothing to worry about Zarkon here!” 

“Good,” Shiro said with a heavy sigh. 

“But as for _Varkon_ …”


End file.
